


Smoking in the Lav

by deutschtard



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Gen Fic, Other, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-01
Updated: 2012-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-31 23:11:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deutschtard/pseuds/deutschtard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft and Greg have decided to stop smoking. This proves much more difficult for Greg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoking in the Lav

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt: Greg and Mycroft are supposed to be quitting smoking together but Greg keeps falling off the wagon. He’s trying to avoid the surveillance network so Mycroft won’t realise.

It's incredibly difficult to disconnect the smoke detectors in the lavatory at Scotland Yard, bug Greg's gotten it down to a science. He's tried, oh he's tried so hard to stop, and he doesn't smoke around Mycroft anymore, but there are some days where all he needs is a bloody fag and  _no_  coffee  ** _doesn't_**  help, thank you because I need to feel that nicotine coursing through my system  _ **now**_  not later and not never. 

He can disconnect the detectors in fifteen seconds, have a quick smoke, and be back before anyone's noticed. He never smokes on days he knows he'll be interacting with Sherlock. Even though Sherlock doesn't care about the things he does with his brother,  if he noticed that Greg had been smoking, he'd get tattled on because the Great Consulting Detective is little more than a twelve year old in a grown up suit.

He even takes two showers before going home, brushing his teeth and using mouth wash three times, erasing all trace of it(so he hopes). 

"You've had a cigarette today," Mycroft states, the slightest hint of disappointment in his voice.

Greg balks, "Wh-what? No I didn't. Had to interview a few blokes in a pub, they were chain smoking and blowing all the smoke on me," that was a good lie, right? That made sense.

Those blue eyes focused on him, almost as stern as he'd seen them on Sherlock the last time they'd been in the same room together, "Smoke which has been blown upon you clings to your clothing in a much different fashion to smoke from a cigarette that you've inhaled yourself," he pauses, "Besides, you reek of your brand."

"....Jesus..." he deflates, hanging his head, "I...It was a little girl, Mycroft, couldn't have been more than six years old...I couldn't handle it, she was so badly beaten..." 

It almost startles him when he feels Mycroft's hands on his shoulders, he chances a look up and sees a small smile on those lips, "Gregory, I understand...do you remember the tools we've developed?"

"Yes...I just couldn't think of any of them and none of them would work and--" he's shushed.

"I've one more for such occasions. I want you to text me, no matter where I am or what business I'm up to. If you've a craving, I'll respond. I will help you through this, we've got to be there for each other, haven't we?" the smile widens a bit.

Greg's mouth cracks into a lopsided smile as well, "Yeah...yeah. I think the janitor's going to kill me for messing with the smoke alarms in the loo." 

Mycroft's eyebrows raise momentarily before settling back in their normal place, "Ah, so that's how you've avoided being caught cheating,"

"Yeah, well, when you've got someone like you watching, it limits the places you can cheat in,"

Mycroft's lips are soft on his cheek, "You can do this. If not, I'll simply install a concealed smoke alarm, you won't be able to disconnect that one."

Greg chuckles and pulls him into a hug, "You're a git, you know that?" a pause, "Cheers. That'll...that'll help."


End file.
